Lucky
by seasidehearts
Summary: As the world keeps spinnin' round, you hold me right here, right now. SoKai, post KH2, one-shot.


**Another one-shot from me, and I actually did 3****rd**** person this time! I tried to avoid being sexual in this since Sora's actual character is pretty naïve and innocent but gah, he's a teenage boy. What is he supposed to think of? **

**This fanfic is just kind of pointless fluff. Mostly a substitute for not having any real romantic stuff happening the game. It's all 'Oh, Sora and Riku are home now & everything's sort of back to normal' so Sora and Kairi are like errr but being best friends isn't quite enough anymore, frowny face. One of those typical kinds of things. Gotta love it.**

**This fanfic was based off of the song Lucky by Jason Mraz feat Colbie Caillat. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song mentioned above.**

XOXO

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

XOXO

"Ohmigod. He really did all of that for you?" Selphie gushed out after Kairi had finally explained all of the things that had gone on in the past year. After Kairi's mysterious disappearance and her return with Sora and Riku, Selphie demanded a sleepover so that Kairi could tell her in full detail everything that had happened while the other girl had been gone. She even went to the extreme of having said sleepover in the tree house on the kid's play island so that no one else would be around to overhear.

Nodding sheepishly, Kairi tugged on her sleeping bag and murmured, "Yeah."

"That's so romantic!" The younger girl cooed, giggling and playfully slapping her best friend's shoulder.

"Not really," Kairi frowned, looking downward as she protested, "Sora would have done the same thing for Riku. For _anyone_, really. He's just like that…"

"Really, Kairi? He'd basically commit suicide just for _anyone_?"

"Look at what he does, Selphie; he's a keyblade master. He puts his life in danger daily for people he doesn't know." The crimson haired girl answered bitterly, her heart aching. She already thought about this too much without her younger friend reminding her.

"But he doesn't sacrifice his own heart willingly like he did for you!" Selphie quickly fired back, causing Kairi's lips to clamp shut and stay shut. Grinning to herself in satisfaction, the younger girl then put on a solemn face and continued, "He really likes you, Kairi. It's easy for everyone to see. And I definitely know _you_ like him."

Her cheeks lighting up, she replied quietly, "I just…I don't want to get my hopes up. You guys can tell me that he likes me all you want, but it won't mean a thing to me unless he says it himself."

Nodding along, Selphie commented, "Yeah, I understand. But you've at least got to give him some hints or something! Sora's really dense, Kai. He's not gonna know it's okay to cross the best friends boundary unless you make it completely obvious."

"I guess so," Kairi admitted in a giggle before asking, "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Just flirt a lot! Pay more attention to him then Riku, sit closer to him, lay your head on his shoulder when you're watching the sunset; stuff like that. I dunno, just do what comes naturally."

"I don't…really know how to flirt."

Over dramatically slapping her hand against her forehead, Selphie explained in an exasperated tone, "Laugh at him a lot, make suggestive statements that you normally wouldn't, and make a lot of physical contact like I just said."

"I do some of that stuff sometimes, but I don't plan it out or anything." Kairi scratched her head in thought, replaying memories of her around Sora and how she had acted around him.

"Well, you need to. Jeez, Kairi. No wonder you and Sora aren't together; you're both clueless. I'm so glad we started hanging out more while he and Riku were gone; you really need me for this!" The brunette wrapped her arms around Kairi in a tight hug.

Laughing, she answered sincerely, "Me too."

XOXO

"Seriously, Sora? I thought you confessed _ages_ ago when I left you at Kingdom Hearts." Riku eyed the boy in disbelief with his aquamarine eyes, momentarily looking away from the video game that they were playing.

Ignoring Riku's attempt to make eye contact, Sora kept his eyes glued on the screen as he replied sheepishly, "Are you kidding me? I had no idea what I was feeling back then. I didn't know for sure until I was away from her for so long."

"Then why didn't you say anything when you first saw each other again?" Riku went back to owning Sora's video game character with his own.

"It's a personal thing, Riku! I'm not just gonna confess my love to Kairi while you, Donald and Goofy are all standing right there. Especially since I thought you were Ansem--Xehanort's heartless, whatever." Seeing his character's HP bar hit zero and the words 'player one wins' take over the TV, the brunette let out a loud groan, "You made me lose!"

Rolling his eyes, the older boy retorted, "It's your own fault, not mine. And so what if me, Donald and Goofy were there? We're your closest friends, Kairi would expect you to be comfortable saying it around us. Actually, she would expect you to be comfortable saying it around _everyone_ once you start dating."

Dropping his controller on the floor out of annoyance, Sora muttered, "Who says we'll start dating?"

"The whole island. Scratch that; the whole _universe_. Anyone that knows you knows that you love Kairi. And anyone that knows Kairi knows that she's crazy about you." The boy gave a disbelieving stare at his friend, so confused as to how he could be so ignorant about the girl's feelings. Riku had been painfully aware from the very start, when they were young children. He used to want her as well, but he also didn't want to lose either of his best friends so he chose to let them be and moved on.

With a sarcastic laugh, the brunette answered, "Of course she is." '_Why would she be in love with me when she could have you?_' He thought bitterly.

Narrowing his eyes, the older boy answered with the slightest bit of anger, "She really is, Sora. If you weren't so wrapped up in you stupid fear of rejection, you would see that. And if I were you, I'd tell her as soon as I could. Other guys aren't exactly oblivious to the fact that Kairi's a great girl. They just keep their distance from her because of us. But if they see that you're not making a move on her, they _will_. And she might say yes. She won't wait on you forever, Sora. Do you really wanna take the chance of losing her again? Because in this case, you won't be getting her back. Not ever."

Blinking his widened sapphire eyes, the brunette frowned, "No…I can't--I _won't_ lose her again."

XOXO

With so many things on his mind when he left Riku's house, Sora decided to go out to the kids island and relax for a bit before going home. Random night swims in the ocean always seemed to clear his mind; he desperately missed that cure while he was off on other worlds.

Rowing out to the islands, he raised an eyebrow at the light coming from the tree house. "Who in the world would be out here?" He questioned loudly to himself, quickly tying his boat to the dock and sneaking closer to the tree house as quietly as he could.

Standing next to the ladder, he heard voices but could not yet recognize them. Climbing partway up the ladder, Sora almost fell back down it as he heard the unmistakable giggle of his best friend. '_K-Kairi? Who's she with?_'

Hearing another giggle, he recognized it as Selphie. Curiosity controlling his mind now, he continued up the ladder and up onto the deck, wondering, '_What are they doing out here_?'

"He really likes you, Kairi. It's easy for everyone to see. And I definitely know _you_ like him." He heard Selphie say and his ears perked up, eagerly waiting for Kairi's reply.

"I just…I don't want to get my hopes up. You guys can tell me that he likes me all you want, but it won't mean a thing unless he says it himself."

He felt a pang in his chest, then questioned, '_Wait… Who says she's even talking about me?_'

"Yeah, I understand. But you're at least got to give him hints or something! Sora's really dense, Kai. He's not gonna know it's okay to cross the best friend boundary unless you make it completely obvious."

'…_I guess I am dense_.' Sora admitted with a pout, retreating back down the ladder with a contented feeling. Pausing at the base, he decided to act as if he had just arrived on the island. Looking up to the tree house, he shouted in a faked curious tone, "Hey, who's up there?"

Kairi emerged first, her eyes wide and her tone embarrassed, "…Sora?" Surprisingly, she was still in her day clothes rather than pajamas even though it was very late at night, wearing a simple white tank top and a jean skirt.

Selphie took the spot at the older girls side, an eyebrow raised in suspicion, "Hey…?"

Oblivious to other girl's suspicious look, the redhead questioned, "What are you doing out here?"

"I used to always come out here when I needed to think or couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?" He questioned back with a grin.

Crossing her arms, Selphie replied, "We're having a sleepover."

"Ah, I see." Sora commented thoughtfully before pausing and asking, "Mind if I bother you for a bit?"

Kairi nodded almost right away, but stopped herself and turned to Selphie with a pleading look. Shrugging and rolling her emerald eyes, the younger girl replied, "Sure, whatever." Ushering Kairi back in to the tree house, she whispered, "Remember what I told you."

Blushing, she started, "I don't know if I can--"

Leaning over to make it through the archway of the tree house, Sora commented, "Wow. I guess I have gotten a lot taller."

Giggling and trying to hide her blush, Kairi replied, "Definitely." '_Wow, he got up here really fast._'

"So what did you come out here to think about?" Selphie questioned abruptly.

Pausing and scratching the back of his neck nervously, he looked up, "Oh, I dunno. Everything. Everything's different." He lied.

Squinting, she answered, "I guess so."

"Okay. Maybe _you_ aren't, Selphie." The boy stuck out his tongue at her, taking a seat on the floor close to the entrance. He was only teasing her, but she really hadn't changed at all besides maybe an extra inch to her height. She had the same hair, the same attitude. Kairi had matured so much in his year absence. Her once short hair was now shoulder length and she was a lot more girly in her mannerisms, but had just the right amount of tom boyishness left.

Kairi let out a small laugh and Selphie retorted sarcastically, "Gee, thanks."

Ignoring her, the boy looked to Kairi and asked in a faked naïve tone, "So why have a sleepover out here?"

"Just…something new." She replied, sitting down next to Sora but glancing to Selphie to avoid making eye contact with him just yet.

"Ah, okay." He nodded along.

A moment of silence passing by with both Sora and Kairi staring off in opposite directions, Selphie attempted to pick up the conversation, "Hey, Sora. Why don't you tell us some stories about all the things that happened while you were in other worlds."

Opening his mouth to begin rambling, he remembered his lie and instead muttered, "Uh, some other time, Selphie. Thinking about that stuff is kinda why I'm out here in the first place."

Kairi shot a glare at her friend for being so seemingly misunderstanding. Blinking and sheepishly running a hand through her hair, Selphie apologized, "Oh, right. Sorry."

"A lot of things happened, and I don't regret the fact that I finally got to see what's beyond this world. But…there's definitely no place like home." He figured that would be enough to satisfy the younger girl for the moment.

"I may not have went to as many places as you, but I agree." Kairi echoed, looking him in the eyes for the first time that night. They only had a little lantern in the corner for light so the tree house was relatively dark and Sora's face was sort of hard to see. Still, the light managed to catch his eyes in a way that made her heart stop inside her chest.

Smiling a bit, he answered, "I forgot even though you were with me, you didn't really get to see the places for yourself."

Tilting her head in confusion, Selphie inquired, "How could she have been with you…but not see things? Unless you had her blindfolded or something…" She trailed off suggestively.

"It's hard to explain. She wasn't physically _there_." Sora avoided using the phrase 'our hearts are connected' as he had with Kairi because it sounded really corny and he wasn't quite sure how or why they were in the first place.

"But how--" She stopped and shook her head, claiming, "You guys are too weird for me."

"Wow, thanks, Selphie." The brunette rolled his eyes, turning to the other girl, "Hey, Kairi, you've been kinda quiet. You okay?"

Laughing nervously and running a hand through her hair, she replied, "Um, yeah. Just a little tired, I guess."

Sora began to stand up, "I can go home if you guys wanna go to sleep--"

"No!" The boy and Selphie both gave her puzzled looks at her outburst, making her blush furiously and continue sheepishly, "You don't have to go unless you want to…"

Kneeling back down, he grinned, "I guess I can stay for a bit longer." '_She wants me to stay_.' His heart skipped a beat inside his chest.

"You sure?" The crimson haired girl looked up shyly through her bangs.

"Mhm," The boy nodded, adding in his thoughts, '_I'm supposed to be spending the night at Riku's anyway…I'm not going back there and Mom would find it really weird if I just came home in the middle of the night_.' Stretching his legs out, he stated, "I have an idea. You guys can tell me what happened _here_ while I was gone."

Kairi shrugged, "Nothing much…"

"What are you talking about? A _lot_ happened, like…" She began telling her stories with high enthusiasm that began to drop as she got more and more tired. Laying down halfway through one of her stories, she quickly fell asleep.

"Selphie actually sleeps? That's surprising." Sora commented in a whisper, causing Kairi to giggle.

"It was already one o'clock when you got here. She is human, you know." She replied.

"So what's your excuse for still being up? I sleep all day so it doesn't bother me."

Blinking and trying to come up with an excuse, she eventually muttered, "I don't know…" '_Because I don't want to miss out on any time with you_.' It was actually very surprising that she was still awake. She was always first to fall asleep at most sleepovers but that was due to the fact that she always woke up very early in the morning. But she wasn't feeling the slightest bit tired, not with Sora.

Standing up and extending a hand to the girl, he started, "Well, let's walk around the island if you're so wide awake. That way we won't wake Selphie up with our talking."

Glancing down at the younger girl, Kairi remembered the advice the younger girl had given her earlier and nodded, "Okay." She didn't worry about Selphie getting mad at her for leaving her behind, as long as Kairi had a shot at getting with Sora. Taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up, they quietly stepped out into the warm, summer night air.

Coming upon the ladder and looking back to see Kairi in a skirt, Sora muttered sheepishly, "Uh…ladies first?"

"Oh, right." She also gave a sheepish grin before heading down the ladder.

Sora only climbed halfway down before deciding that it would be easier just to jump down. Straightening himself up after the jump and receiving a raised eyebrow from his best friend, he replied, "Sorry. Things like that are just too easy for me now. It's hard to try and be normal."

She shrugged, "Then don't be."

Crossing his arms, he replied with a smirk, "But then I'll get weird looks like you just gave me."

"But I'm allowed to." She replied coyly, keeping Selphie's advice in mind.

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess that's true." Glancing over at the secret place, Sora's heartbeat quickened and he turned around abruptly, "Heh, beach is this way."

"Oh, is all that water the ocean? I never would have known." The girl teased.

"Hey, no need to be mean." He gave a pout, slumping his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets for extra effect.

Smiling innocently and placing her hands behind her back, she stated sweetly, "But you were asking for it."

"Really? You mean like how you were asking for…" Sora reached out for Kairi with both of his hands, "_this_?"

Narrowly avoiding him, Kairi rushed forward and continued running down the beach, shrieking, "_No!_ Please don't tickle me!" The boy caught up to her in a matter of seconds, locking his arms around her while she whined in defeat, "Noooooo..."

Loosening his hold slightly, he sighed, "Oh, fine…"

The redhead looked up in surprise, "Really?"

"Nope." He began tickling her sides, causing her to giggle continuously with the occasional whine.

"No, really; it hurts now," Kairi got out in between laughter, managing to plead, "_Stop_."

Pulling his hands back to his sides, Sora stated, "Done."

Giggling a bit more, the girl knelt down and sighed as she laid back, "Phew, I need to lay down."

Sitting down next to her, he smirked contentedly and joked, "Oh, I'm just that good."

Pausing to search for a good flirty response, Kairi answered with crimson tinted cheeks, "Yep; my life will never be the same after that."

'_Wow, that whole thing sounded sexual_,' Sora shook his head, '_but Kairi didn't mean it that way.'_ He gave a slight smile and let out a, "Heh."

Kairi wasn't exactly sure whether his response was a good or a bad thing, so she pressed, "Hey, lay down so we can look at the stars together like we used to."

Nodding, the boy stretched out his legs and tilted backwards. Reaching over and intertwining his fingers with hers, he murmured, "We used to do this, too." '_Damn, I would have been past the friend zone if I hadn't of brought that up…'_ The brunette cursed himself.

"Mhm…" Kairi nodded sheepishly although, just as he had said, they had used to always hold hands.

"But a lot of things are different now," Sora started off staring up into the sky but turning his head once he had heard Kairi sit up.

"What do you mean?" She almost sounded angry. Her tone was confused and scared, and her fingers had slipped slightly from his grasp.

Tugging on her hand in reassurance, Sora pointed upward, "For starters, now we know those stars are actually other worlds."

Blinking, she looked back up into the night sky, muttering in an embarrassed tone, "Oh. Is that it?"

"No," Sora tightened his hand around hers, causing her to quickly look back at him in curiosity as he continued, "I don't want things to be like they were before, for us. At least, not completely."

Frowning, she answered quietly, "I don't get what you're saying…" All of a sudden she had a bad feeling about this whole thing, her heart pounding so much in her chest that it physically hurt.

Flashing a comforting smile, the boy glued his eyes on hers and finally blurted out, "I can't just be friends with you anymore."

Oblivious to the girl's worries, Sora was very surprised when Kairi snatched her hand back and questioned in disbelief, "What?"

His self-confidence levels shooting down into the negative levels, he stuttered a correction, "Um… K-Kairi, I care about you too much to _just_ be best friends." She made no reply, keeping a wary expression but continued to watch him intently. "What I mean is," The brunette scooted closer to her, murmuring, "I'm in love with you." Despite his low morale, he leaned in to kiss her.

Kairi stayed frozen in shock, her wide eyes staring at his eyelids as his lips moved gently against hers. Taking her lack of action as disinterest, Sora broke away and quickly jumped back to his feet. Kairi watched him with the same wide eyed expression as he apologize, "I'm so sorry, Kairi. I thought--"

He didn't finish before he turned around to leave. He was so mortified. '_Did I misunderstand everything they said_?' He frantically questioned himself, clenched fists pressed at his sides in anger at himself.

"Sora, wait!" Kairi jumped to her feet, and Sora kept walking. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts, the girl had to lock her arms around him from behind to get his attention. "Don't go," She whispered against the fabric of his shirt.

Sora started to turn around and the girl let her arms fall back to her sides, watching him blink and call out slowly, "Kairi…"

He honestly thought she was now taking pity on him. Kairi was far too kind to let her best friend walk away heart broken. But he didn't want pity, so this was just making him feel worse.

Seeing his pained expression, Kairi felt a pang in her chest and began apologizing as fast as she could speak, stumbling over words in the process, "I'm so sorry, I was so surprised. I didn't know what to do, I--" She cut herself off and took a step forward to kiss him, pulling away only after a few seconds but keeping her arms dangled around his neck, "I love you too, silly."

Letting out the biggest sigh of relief ever, he shook his head and smiled, "Thank _God_." After a short pause, he also blurted out, "I knew I couldn't have of misheard you and Selphie--" Catching sight of Kairi's raised eyebrow, Sora clamped a hand over his mouth.

She withdrew her arms from his neck and crossed them across her chest, "You heard us?"

"When I got out of my boat and on the dock, I heard you laugh and I was curious." He looked off in the opposite direction and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You had an unfair advantage, then," She pointed out with a smile, before frowning and again and asking, "But…if you heard all that, then why did you think I didn't--"

"I didn't hear all of it. I just heard a lot of 'he', 'Sora's really dense', and 'cross the best friend boundary'. That stuff. So you could have just as easily been talking about Riku. At first, I was right in thinking it was me but when you got so upset and were just unresponsive I started thinking I had got it all wrong. And it's kind of thanks to Riku that I'm out here right now in the first place, so that would have really sucked." Sora shook his head, embarrassed that he had made that mistake.

Tilting her head, Kairi questioned, "So wait. You're not out here cuz you were thinking too much or whatever? You knew I was out here?"

"No, that's why I'm here and I didn't know you were here, either. But I wasn't thinking about stuff that happened on other worlds. I was at Riku's and he gave a speech about how I needed to tell you how I felt because he thought I had already done it forever ago. He told me I was too wrapped up in my fear of rejection to see your feelings. And he was definitely right, seeing as how tonight went. So I came out here to kinda clear my mind, I guess. When I saw the light coming out of the tree house, I got closer to it and heard you, like I said before. So things just kind of worked out that way." He laughed, "And…I kinda need to stay here tonight because it would be weird to just go back to Riku's or to go home early."

"Yeah, I understand. I don't think we can all fit in the tree house, though…"

"No problem, I'll just sleep on the beach. I do it all the time, as you know." He grinned at her, and she shook her head.

Smiling and poking his face, she commented, "I still don't see how you don't get sunburn when you do that."

"Easy," He started walking back in the direction of the tree house, on the other side of the island, as they had run quite a bit when Kairi was avoiding being tickled, "I'm too weird for sunburn."

She caught up with him and answered sarcastically, "Of course."

Taking her hand and keeping his eyes out on the ocean, he asked, "So, are you going to go back in the tree house or stay with me? Or are you afraid of getting burnt?" He teased.

Huffing, she answered, "Well… I guess as long as Selphie can see us right when she goes out on the deck then she won't get the wrong idea, so I could stay."

"The wrong idea? What could that be?" Sora questioned in a faked innocent tone, smirking once he had finished and causing Kairi to roll her eyes.

"Oh, shut up. You would know, you _are_ a teenage boy. Not to mention you're best friends with Riku."

"I was _joking_. Don't kill me, please. I already lost a few years of my life earlier, thanks to you." Sora reminded her, slowly lowering himself and Kairi onto the sand and laying backwards.

Laying back as well, she smiled sheepishly and muttered, "Sorry…"


End file.
